Electric hair trimmers have been widely used in trimming hair by barbers and hair stylists. The hair trimmer is normally constructed of a stationary blade that has a substantially straight role of cutting teeth, and a reciprocating blade that has a roll of cutting teeth that is complimentary to the roll of teeth on the stationary blade. When hair enters into a space between the adjacent teeth of the stationary blade, a tooth on the reciprocating blade passes across the space and thereby engaging and shearing the hair. The electric hair trimmers are capable of trimming hair to a very small distance from the skin or scalp of a person.
An electric hair trimmer, after repeated use, must be cleaned, sharpened and recalibrated such that the trimmer can cut hair effectively, without cutting or biting the skin of the person. When the reciprocating blade is removed from the trimmer for cleaning or sharpening, it is usually reassembled into the trimmer on a trial and error basis. There are no tools currently available in calibrating the position of the reciprocating blade relative to the stationary blade in the trimmer. It is therefore a time consuming and laborious process for remounting a reciprocating blade into a trimmer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a blade setting tool for mounting a reciprocating blade into an electric hair trimmer.
It is another object of the present to provide a blade setting tool that can be used to effectively calibrate the position of the reciprocating blade relative to the stationary blade.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a blade setting tool that enables the mounting of a reciprocating blade into an electric trimmer with minimum calibration effort.
It is still another further object of the present invention to provide a blade setting tool that is capable of calibrating a reciprocating blade when it is mounted into an electric hair trimmer such that the trimmer does not cut or bite the skin of a person.